1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a motorcycle, and particularly to a motorcycle featuring overall compactness without sacrificing riding stability.
2. Related Background Art
A compact, electrically driven motor cycle is conventionally known as an example of such a motorcycle. In this example in the past, in order to provide an electrically driven motorcycle that not only is as compact and lightweight as possible, but also has a large space for holding a battery, this motorcycle has a motor serving as the drive source, a battery that is the electrical power source for the motor, a steering handlebar used to steer the front wheel, a foot rest disposed between the steering handlebar and a seat disposed over the rear wheel, a unitized body frame between the steering handlebar and the seat, which is bent in a U-shape therebelow and centered left-to-right, the body frame being disposed higher than the foot rest, and the battery being disposed beneath the foot rest, substantially centered about the foot rest left-to-right.
In a motorcycle of the past, along with making the body size small, there was room for improvement in the area of riding stability. Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle not only with a compact body, but also with no loss of riding stability or improved riding stability.